All It Takes is Love
by Pleione
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, unsure what to do next, Professor Dumbledore gives him a proposition. PreHBP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm playing in JKR's world not mine.

Authors Notes: This

He turned around and knew it was over. No longer did he have to worry about his friends dying or if he was going to live to see his next birthday. It felt different than normal. _So this is what it feels like to have the weight of the world lifted from your shoulders_. Deep in his heart he knew that he should be happily celebrating with the few friends he had left. But Harry just wanted to rest. It had been so long since he did not have to worry about the fate of everyone around him.

"How does it feel?" He did not have to turn around to recognize the ageing voice.

"Lighter." Minutes passed and Harry just watched what was left of his enemy below. After the last Horcrux was destroyed a great battle was fought. Voldemort was not going to give up very easily. Bodies of friends and enemy's alike littered what was left of grounds. The smell of death permeated the air. He wondered what came after the funerals and the rebuilding of what was left of Britain's wizarding society.

"What happens now professor?" He felt like his whole life had been building toward this moment and now that it was over he was not sure what to do.

"Go celebrate with your friends, and when the time is right come and see me. I may have a something for you." Not that he wanted to be in the public eye very much but he figured that the old man was right; he really should be with his friends right now. He knew that it was important to be with those that you love because you never know if it is for the last time.

"Alright professor."

"Harry, call me Albus if anyone has the right to you certainly do!"

"All right Albus," he said testing the unfamiliar name.

The celebration lasted for weeks. Harry did not know that it was possible to drink so much, but Seamus Finnegan showed him just how wrong he could be. He soon grew tired of the parties that he was expected to attend and the award ceremonies made him feel ill remembering those who could not pick up theirs. Many of Harry's friends were awarded Order of Merlin's Harry included. But this meant very little to him, he was just glad that it was all over and that he could get on in his life. He felt most alone in a crowd and knew then that it was time to see Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Harry, I have been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have Albus, you said you had a proposition for me when the time was right."

"Yes," Dumbledore almost looked lost in thought, like he was going to make a difficult decision that he would rather not. "How would you like to go to a place where nobody knows who you are, what you did and rest for a while?"

"Sounds too good to be true if you if you ask me, everybody in the wizarding world knows' who I am."

"Yes, yes" he said absent mindlessly, "I only have one question for you."

"Yes" Harry was getting a little tired of his little games.

"Do you trust me?" Taken aback Harry only stared at him, at one time Harry would have said no, however circumstances change, as do people. It was hard for Harry to trust him after his fifth year, to find out that he was keeping things from him. Things like the prophecy, why he was forced to live at the Dursley's, the fact that Dumbledore did not trust Harry enough to deal with the information at an earlier date. It had taken Harry a long time to learn to trust the old man again.

"Of course"

Harry looked around; he was still at Hogwarts. He did not know what Dumbledore was thinking or where he disappeared to for that matter, but he was getting a little annoyed. Harry had no idea how he managed to find himself on the grounds instead of the Headmasters office. He made his way back up to Dumbledore's office tried to give the gargoyle guarding his office the password but it would not move. After several guesses it opened on its own accord and behind the two gargoyles there appeared Dumbledore.

"Are you here to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?" _What is he talking about?_ Deciding to humour the old man he replied, "Of course I am why else would I be here." _Is this what I really want to be doing?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Very well, please follow me." Trying to decide what this new game was that he was playing at, he decided to play along for once in his life. In the office he was passed an application form, Harry gave him a side-glance but filled out the form.

"Mr. Potter, you have written the date incorrectly, it is August 30 1977 not July 3 1998, tell me you do look extraordinarily like a student attending this school are you related?" Now things were starting to make some sense to him. There was only one person that he could look like that went to school twenty years ago. Harry figured that could not fool him even if he wanted to, so he decided to tell only basic information and hoped that he would be smart enough not to go looking for more.

"You know I have seen some crazy cracked pot ideas of yours before but this one has got to top them all. My name is Harry Potter, son of James Potter, I believe that you have sent me to the past 'to go to a place where nobody knows who you are, what you did and rest. I believe were your words." Dumbledore just looked at him with that damned twinkle in his eyes.

"Now why would I do a thing like that, you must be very special for me to send you back in time, why would you need a good rest?" _He's looking for information not a good sign, _Harry thought to himself.

"Do you really want me to answer that and give away the surprises of the future, I can tell you this though, I am qualified to teach your students and trust me they _will _need a competent defence teacher." Dumbledore looked pensive.

"How about I give you a test to evaluate your skills, if you pass I'll give you the position."

"Fair enough" _This should be easy enough unless the old coot has something up his sleeve which I'm almost positive he will._ First he was put through a series of tests similar to that of his third year with Remus Lupin. The written was similarly easy, first question: What does the incantation for the Patronus charm and what is it used for. Smiling, Harry continued to fill in the answers.

"You seemed to be very proficient at this Mr. Potter there is just one more thing." Before Harry knew it he was in a full out duel with Dumbledore, luckily Harry was betting that he would pull something like this and was prepared when Dumbledore threw his first spell without so much as a warning. "_Protego"_ Harry proceeded to through as many spells as he was dodging. He knew that the man favoured transfiguration when it came to duelling so Harry tried to use that information to his advantage. The duel went on for a while more before dodging a stunning spell and Harry figured that he should end this before it got out of hand.

_Wissa._ Dumbledore found himself wearing a bright pink skirt and singing a jig Immediately after he quietly disarmed and stunned his old mentor.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, nobody has been able to disarm me let alone defeat me in a duel in a _very_ long time." Well why couldn't he, after all Dumbledore was the one to teach him to duel.

"I take it I got the position then."

"Yes, yes of course now are you going to tell me about that spell you just performed I don't believe that I have seen it before."

"What and tell you all my secrets. I am sure that you will be able to figure it out eventually." Harry had a feeling that this was where Dumbledore first learned of the spell and then later taught it to Harry when he began more in depth training after his fifth year.

"Of course Professor Potter, now are you going to keep your name or do you think that people will suspect that you are related to young James Potter." Harry had not thought ahead that far. True enough he still did not know exactly why he was here but he was sure that it was not simply to rest. With all the schemes the man comes up with it is any wonder that he was not sorted into Slytherin.

"It would probably best if I keep my name, I don't know if I could respond to anything else." _That and it is easier to keep the lies straight._

"Very well Professor Potter, I will have a house elf show you to your room, and I expect you in the Great Hall tomorrow for opening feast."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Harry was a little nervous about the upcoming feast. He was still unsure about what had happened, one minute he was talking with Dumbledore the next he was in the past. _It is as if he knew what was going to happen, why else would he talk about me going to a place where no one knows who I am. They definitely won't know who I am here._ Harry hoped that he could pull this off, he knew that he was qualified to teach and he had plenty of experience he just did not know how he would handle an actual class of students. He knew that teaching a class full of students would be very different than teaching his peers in the DA. He figured that he should get his lessons prepared before the feast began.

He looked over the staff table; he recognized most that were there. Basically the only differences were the potions professor, Gwenny Grey, Care of Magical Creatures who was still taught by Kettleburn, and the divinations professor who was a witch by the name of Patricia Patil and by no means a real Seer. She was the Grandmother of the Patil twins and was about as good as Trawenly. As Harry pondered future and present professors the students started to arrive. Oddly enough three quarters of the school appeared to be coloured in red and gold colours. Their entire bodies were striped in the Gryffindor colours. Only the remaining quarter of the school seemed to find this funny, well, them and a few of the teachers who were trying to stifle their grins, which included the balmy Headmaster. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone who had messy black hair that seemed to stick up at odd places in the back.

"James Potter! Turn them back you are setting a very bad example for being the new Head Boy." Harry turned his head to see a seventeen year old Lily Evans. He knew that he should not be surprised to see them. But honestly he did not even consider the fact that his parents would be at Hogwarts. Even after Dumbledore mentioned that he looked liked James. _Guess I'm loosing my touch I usually pick up on things like that._ Looking around he also saw Sirius Black, looking very different from what Harry could remember for one thing he did not have the haunted look of Azkaban in his eyes instead he was very lively and full of life. And then there was Peter Pettigrew. Harry was tempted to curse him right there but he knew that he could not, this was the past and he knew that he could not change any of it. Besides how could you punish a person for an act that they have not yet committed however tempting it was?

The students settled down looking less colourful. Harry watched the sorting with little interest; he was more interested in the group of students at the Gryffindor table. Lily still looked a little mad at James for the prank but decided to let it drop. James was trying to get her attention but she was ignoring him with practice ease. So in tune was Harry watching this scene play out that he almost missed his introduction. When he stood up he could here the whispers. _Who was this guy that looks like James Potter? How can someone teach who is that young._ "Hey James you learned how to duplicate yourself and you didn't tell me!" That last comment came from Sirius. It seemed that even in the past that he was going to have people whispering wherever he went.

_Flashes of light everywhere._

_A silver hand reaches out._

_"Remus look out!"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_-it's too late, Harry."_

"_We can still reach him –"Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go …_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry ... nothing … he's gone."_

_"Harry, join me and your friends will never have to suffer, serve me and I can make all your dreams come true."_

_"Never, I am nothing like you"_

_"Crucio"_

_"The one with the power..."_

_"Kill the spare"_

_"Avada Kedavra"_

_"It's all your fault I'm dead Harry, why did you kill me."_

_"No Sirius, I didn't"_

_"Harry, I thought that we were friends, how could you let me die?"_

_"Ron, no it wasn't me…"_

_"You killed them all of them of them Harry, join me and no more of your friends will have to die."_

"Never" Harry screamed as he woke up shaking with a dull pain in his head. These nightmares have plagued his dreams for years, he had hopped that the Dark Lord being dead would improve it, but they just seem to get worse. He wished that there were someone that he could talk to. However, even in his own time, most of those that he would even consider talking to are dead. Ron, dead by the hand of Voldemort himself. Hermione was heartbroken over his death and hardly talked anymore. Harry felt bad about leaving her at a time like this but it was not as if he had a choice in the matter. Harry was still confused as to why he was here, but then if Albus remember something from this time that needed his touch. Harry still did not want to leave his friends like this. _They probably think that I am trying to disappear forever. Wonder what Dumbledore is going to tell them._

Knowing that he would not be getting any sleep this night he started his morning routine. Looking at his schedule he noticed that he did not have the seventh years until tomorrow. Today he had first year Gryffindor's, second year Slytherin's, fifth year Hufflepuff's, and third year Ravenclaw's. A boring schedule for Monday he hoped to survive it.

Early on the previous evening Harry had a discussion with the Headmaster about which subjects should be covered throughout the year.

"I wanted to let you know a little about the previous experience of the defence classes. Their instruction has been pretty basic, mostly just preparing them for what will be on their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. You seem to have a lot more experience then most people I know. I was hoping that you would go into a little more depth then you might have otherwise. I feel as if they will need all the practice they can get before they go into the real world."

"I will teach all that I can professor, I know they will need the experience, I assume that I will be able to teach everything I believe that they will need out there?"

"Did you have something in mind?"

"If you want them to know what it is like I need your full support for my classes, I may have some unorthodox ways of doing things." Dumbledore had agreed to everything that Harry said. That made things a little easier for him. He was glad that he did not have to go around him on certain matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I had come up with Harry Potter would I be writing fanfiction?

Chapter Two

Tuesday could not come quick enough for Harry. He was rather excited about teaching his parents and friends. He had a very interesting lesson for them planned. Well he thought that it would be interesting, he was positive that they would have a similar reaction to what he and his classmates had when Moody/Crouch or whatever you want to call him taught it to them. The class slowly and silently entered the class. Several of them seem to look at the Marauders then back at Harry. He had a feeling that he knew what was going on. _Now how can I foil a prank of which I know nothing about?_ Harry took a look at his general surroundings. _Now Potter you always want to have a good feel of every situation, walk into this room and tell me everything that is wrong with it._ Maybe all that training with Moody could be put to good use.

Pettigrew caught his eye; Harry could see flashes of spells the boys had used before Harry had entered the classroom.

Harry stepped aside the tripping jinx and proceeded to make his way to the front of the room. While he avoided the charmed front row of desks he pondered what to do about the final spell. He was unfamiliar with it; he wanted to turn the tables on the boys. In the end he figured he would use a little spell that Remus had showed him the previous year.

He was amazed with the result; the entire class got hit with the spell. James ended up with a monkey's head, Sirius had the body of a goat, and Remus had managed to transform into a toad with purple polka dots. Peter's was the best of all. Peter had turned into a bright yellow fluffy rabbit and started hopping all over the classroom. He managed to trip the trip jinx and fell flat on his face. Harry was laughing hysterically at his class. When he calmed down enough he turned the class back to their usual selves.

"Now that you're looking a little more human; rule one of defence, watch your surrounding, you never know what is out there. So you boys going to tell the class about that last spell, I don't think I've ever seen it before." The sixth years just looked at him with wonderment not quite sure what to make of him. Finally James came to his senses.

"How did you know what we did?" How did you reflect it back on us?"

"Well it wasn't hard to see the tripping jinx you placed. Those two desks look a little off. The charm on the front row was a little more difficult to see but since the magic in that spot was a little stronger than yesterday and the desk on the right is a funny shade of green."

"And that last one, I know there was no way that you could find that one. I found that spell um never mind. How'd you do it?"

"Ah well that will remain my little secret James."

"What ki… hey how do you know my name?"

"You're the Head Boy of course I know how you are, now that our fun is over for the day shall we commence with the lesson?"

"What makes you think that you are qualified to teach us? You barely look older than twenty?" _Apparently not. _Harry knew he looked older than he was. His hair had greyed a little from the stress of the war. His eyes had a look that plainly said that he had seen more than was natural in his short life. He really did not want to tell the Slytherin anything.

"I'm old enough Mr. Snape; now let's continue with the lesson." Harry went on to describe what would be found on their N.E.W.T.s with an in depth study of curses used during duelling and basic duelling techniques. Harry really wanted to prepare these students for the war. He heard stories about it and even if he cannot change the past he wanted to give them the tool to make informed decisions. At the end of class he set an essay on the prank pulled at the beginning of class.

In all he thought the class went rather well. He hoped it went as well next week when he introduces something that he would rather not. However he knew that it was important that these students get all the information that they could to help them survive this war.

"So, Professor Potter, the students talk nothing but how you bested a Marauder prank. Made for a few more exploding cauldrons than usual. What's your secret?" The potions Professor had come up behind Harry at lunch. He was not quite sure what to make of her.

"As I told James Potter, everybody has their secrets Professor Grey." She gave him a questionable look but continued with her dinner giving a slide glance every once and a while.

Few weeks into the term Harry looked up as the post came in at breakfast. At the corner of his eye he saw an eagle owl flying much in the same manner as Hedwig. He missed her but was sure that she was being well looked after. He was nervous about the day's lesson's he would be introducing the Unforgivables to the fourth year and above. It was not something that he was looking forward to.

"Imperio … walk to the front of the room. Now describe to me why Professor Dumbledore should declare the first week in April, prank week." Sirius went on and on why pranking would be a good outlet. When he started to get into the educational purposes Harry lifted the curse. The entire class was laughing at Sirius. He had a kind of confused look on his face.

"You think that was funny? Total control, there was nothing stopping me from telling Sirius from telling him to jump out of a window or to attack one of you. Total control. Imperious curse is an unforgivable curse, which the use of will land you a cell in Azkaban prison for the rest of your life." The class immediately stopped laughing after the first sentence.

"No, it isn't very funny. Would somebody like to tell me about the other two unforgivables?"

"Yes, Miss Black."

"Cruciatus curse, it causes pain, and if held for long enough can drive the victim to go insane." Harry could not help but look at Frank Longbottom and think of the irony of that statement.

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin, and the last one?"

"Killing curse, Avada Kedavra." Harry looked into the eyes of his father and gave a long sigh.

"Yes, ten points Gryffindor. There isn't much defence when it comes to these curses but there are things that you can do. I'd like a three-foot essay on each of the unforgivable curses and possible defences. That's all for today. Oh twenty point to Gryffindor for Sirius' enlightening demonstration." Harry dismissed the class. He was preparing to test all students above the fourth year on the imperious curse the same way he was taught. He was a little disappointed that Sirius had not shown any resistance against his curse, although in his defence he supposed that he would have given that information freely and saw no reason to resist. He would have to be a little harder on his next victim.

Harry was not very surprised that no one in his other classes showed any real aptitude for fighting off the imperious curse. It takes a very strong mind and a lot o will power. The person who was the closest was Severus Snape. Harry knew from many hours of taking Occlumency lessons with the man, just how strong his mind is.

While walking down the halls one night after dinner, Harry overheard a couple of students talking in hushed voices. Thanking the Weasley twins for always making sure he had a pair of Extendable Ears on him at all times, he pulled them out.

"… into action?" Said a small squeaky voice.

"At the feast." This voice was more commanding as if he expected the task to get done no excuses.

"Won't they notice he's missing?"

"Let me worry about that you just get your part done and if all goes well you will be rewarded." The first voice, Harry did not recognize at all, however the second voice seemed vaguely familiar. The two boys disappear after that. Harry was debating whether or not to tell Dumbledore. There was not really a lot of information he could gather form it. All he knew was that these boys were attempting to possibly kidnap somebody, presumably at the Halloween feast and the boy with the scared voice would get rewarded if he completed his task. He was quite sure that it had something to do with Voldemort; Harry could feel it in his gut. Although he really did not want to inform Albus with so little information he figured that a student's safety was in danger and it was his right as Headmaster to be informed.

The Headmaster seemed quite concerned with the information. However he gave no indication that he was going to do anything about it. Harry made a note to himself to keep a close eye on the situation.

While seated at dinner an annoyed looking potions mistress sat beside him. She seemed to be trying to come up with enough resolve to confront Harry about something.

"Is there something I can help you with Professor Grey?" He figured he would break the ice.

"I was hearing very interesting stories from my six year Gryffindor class this afternoon.

"Is that so?" He knew what she was going to say but was not going to make it easy for her.

"Well did you, or did you not place the imperious curse on Sirius Black?"

"I did." No point in denying it and besides Harry liked the look of fury in her eyes when he spoke in short to the point sentences.

"It's illegal! How can you just put illegal curses on students? It is immoral; there should be no reason for it. I'm going to the Headmaster with this; he'll see to it that the proper authorities are notified…"

"Gwenny! The Headmaster gave me his approval for one thing. The other, don't you believe that these students should know how to defend themselves against curses like this?"

"Yes of course but there is no reason why you would perform such a curse of which the use of will land you a cell in Azkaban."

"If you have never seen a curse before how are you suppose to defend yourself against it? This was how I learned to throw off the imperious curse and I expect at least one of my students to be able to by the end of the year. If they have never experienced it before how are they to know how to deal with it when it happens to them?"

"What makes you so certain that they will experiences curses like the unforgivables? They are only students why would they come across a situation where they will have to face such a dark curse."

"You do not seem to know much about the current political situation do you?"

"It is my family's tradition to stay out of political agendas, whether it is the ministry or any upcoming dark wizards, we don't feel that it is right to impose beliefs on other people."

"What about when people decide to impose their beliefs on you. Are you going to stand up for what you believe in?"

"We keep to ourselves and don't care what anybody has to say about it."

"I wish it were that simple but sometimes you aren't given a choice and in those circumstances you are forced to defend yourself. That is what I'm doing with these kids teaching them to defend themselves when people are trying to force their beliefs on them."

"Alright I can understand that. But I still don't believe that it is right to perform an illegal curse on a student."

"Believe me Professor Grey I wish that I didn't have to. But these are dark times; they will get worse before they get better. I also wish that I could stay as neutral as your family however it just isn't possible."

It had been several weeks since his conversation with Professor Grey. Preparations were being made for the upcoming Halloween feast. Harry had not heard head or tails of any plot for that night.

"You guys have some very interesting ideas about the unforgivables. Miss Black; the point wasn't to describe how each curse is performed and the affects of it. The purpose was to discuss possible defences against them. However, I did give you marks for being very descriptive on their affects." Harry continued the lesson on curses, which were not quite as bad as the unforgivables but very close. At the end of class Harry prepared for his next victim.

"Imperio, Miss Evans I want you to approach James and tell him you really want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with him and tell him that you really do find his pranks funny." Harry could see the debate in her eyes but only a few seconds passed before she declared in front of the whole class how much she really wanted to go to Hogsmeade with James. How much she really does like his pranks and that the detentions and points were just a cover. It almost seemed to Harry that she actually believed what she was saying. Maybe this is how they got together.

Halloween arrived sooner then Harry would have liked. He still had no clue as to the identity of Sirius's would be kidnappers but he had a shrewd idea.

He made his way to the feast and was happy to see Sirius sitting happily in his seat at the Gryffindor table probably putting his latest prank into motion. He was getting into a conversation with Professor Grey when the door from the Entrance Hall opened.

BOOM. The door to the Entrance Hall opened. A man wearing black robes with a hood pulled over his head walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Harry! I need to talk to you right now it is really important." The entire school was silent and stared at the mysterious stranger. Harry on the other hand seemed to be in shock. He knew the voice was familiar, but that person should not be here.

"Let's go to my office shall we." Harry was getting a very strange look from Dumbledore. When Harry and the newcomer entered the office Harry turned around to face the man.

"How did you get here Neville? Never mind why are you here?"

"I have very important information for you. Draco Malfoy is here in the past. We aren't quite sure what he's up to but it must have something to do with You-Know-Who" As Neville rambled on Harry just stared at him. _How could he be here? Ha I knew there was another reason for Albus to send me here._

"So what are we suppose to do? Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out don't worry. So how long are you here for?"

"Not sure, the Headmaster said something about me not being here for very long. He wouldn't tell me how I get back though. Something about love showing the way." Harry did not think that made much sense but figured that he would think about it later.

"Come on there are some people here I would like to introduce you to." And with that the two made their way back to the Great Hall.

When Harry arrived back at the Great Hall three students accosted him.

"What's wrong James, where is Sirius?" Harry got a looming feeling in his gut.

"I don't know professor, that's what we came to tell you. His brother asked to talk to him about something and now we can't find him." Harry knew that if the boys could not find him then he was not to be found at Hogwarts provided they checked their map. At that moment Harry's scar seared with burst of pain and he clasped his hand to his forehead.

"Harry are you alright? Is it Voldemort?" Neville who has seen Harry's fits before was quite concerned.

"James go back to your dorms I will find you after – no arguments." James, Remus and Peter were about to protest but when they saw how serious their professor looked thought better of it.

"Neville I think we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore straight away.

The two time displaced boys made their way to the Headmasters office.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black is missing and I believe I know where he is."

"Where is he Harry?" Dumbledore looked very old and worried at that moment; he probably already knew that Sirius was missing. However when Harry mentioned he had an idea where the boy may be he had a spark of hope in his normally twinkling eyes.

"He is with a Voldemort at number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Lead the way," Harry was happy that he did not question what he had said. He was not quite sure that this Dumbledore would accept his information as readily as the Dumbledore he knew would. Curiously he asked no questions about Neville, but then a student's life was in question so the questions could wait.

The three of them apparated from Hogsmeade to London, then made the journey to number twelve.

"How are we getting in Harry, we can't go through the front door."

"Remember the summer between the sixth year and seventh Nev.; remember how I always seem to come out of nowhere no matter where in the house I was."

"Uh yeah."

"Well there are a series of passages that ran all through the house. There is one from the backyard to the dinning room, we can go from there." Neville looked at Harry with a look of understanding. Dumbledore looked at Harry in amazement. Probably trying to figure out why he would know anything about the Black House to begin with.

From just behind the entrance to the dinning room they could hear voices.

"Mr. Black, I have heard so much about you. First Black to be sorted into Gryffindor, making friends with mudbloods and blood traitors, running away from home last year."

"What do want, why would you have any interest in me?" Sirius asked truly showing why he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well young Black I believes that you could be a great asset to the cause. The rewards can be beyond your wildest dreams! Your parents feel very strongly about this. What do you say join and reap the rewards or die as a blood traitor?"

"I would never join you or betray my friend's ahhh." When Harry saw the orange light of the Cruciatus curse he made his move. He was not about to let anyone hurt his Godfather.

"Expelliarmus" Neville had run to Sirius while Dumbledore continued the duel with Voldemort. Harry knew it would not be smart if he were to do so he did not want to tip Voldemort off. He looked around saw a teapot and created a portkey. Knowing that Dumbledore could look after himself, he, Neville and Sirius all portkeyed back to the Headmasters office.

"Sirius are you okay?"

"Uh I think so professor. How did you know where I was? I'm sure that Regulas didn't tell you."

"I would like to know the same thing." Professor Dumbledore was back from his duel with the dark lord.

"I'd rather not talk about that Headmaster if it is all the same to you." He gave the Headmaster a pointed look and hoped he understood that it had to do with matters of the future and was none of his business.

"Very well, would your friend escort Sirius to the Hospital Wing, I would like to talk to you right now."

"Sure professor, come Sirius let's let them talk." Neville and Sirius left the office and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"So who is your friend someone else from the future I suppose."

"You don't believe I'm who I say I am. Yes Neville is a friend from the future. You sent him to warm me about something."

"How can I trust you Mr. Potter? You come seemingly out of no where with a great tale. You will not say anything about yourself. You have knowledge about a known dark family's house, were able to know where Sirius Black was taken. This is all very questionable Mr. Potter."

"The irony of this is amazing; I can remember when nobody would believe the two of us. You want to know how you can trust me." Harry looked at Dumbledore incredulously. He got up walked over to Fawkes and started to pet him. Harry turned around abruptly and came to an important decision.

"Look me in the eye." Harry slowly let part of his mental shield down. He did not let the old man see any memories of the future however except for the conversation he had with his Dumbledore before he left. He let his mentor see the feelings he had for him. All the feelings from the day he first met him. From the trust he felt in the first year to the betrayal Harry felt in the fifth.

Then he let Dumbledore guide what he wanted to see. The mutual agreement was he would not see anything that could affect changing the future. Dumbledore saw the love, hate, loss, hurt and pain Harry felt throughout his entire life. Whenever he would draw near something dangerous such as his hatred for Peter Pettigrew he would gently direct his attention away from it. Just enough so Dumbledore would know that was dangerous grounds to be treading, but not enough so that if he really wanted to push is he could. Harry was showing Dumbledore a great deal of trust by doing this, and Dumbledore knew it. When Dumbledore was finished he could see Harry's pure heart his driving force, love and trust.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Harry. I have never had an experience like it before." Dumbledore seemed to be a little overwhelmed with Harry's emotions.

"You shared a similar experience like that with me in my sixth year."

"I thought I saw reminisce of my mind in there. Very well Harry I have no doubt in you now. Please forgive me." Dumbledore said with sincerity.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, if I could trust you again after my fifth year I can continue to trust you now. I am sure that Sirius would like to talk to us right about now."

"Of course you go ahead I have some business to take care of first."

"Hello Professor, I suppose you have some questions." Sirius appeared tired but injury free.

"A few, would you like to tell me what happened or would you rather talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'll talk to you." Sirius looked as if he was trying to compose himself.

"I was with James; we were discussing the implementation of the Halloween prank." He glanced at his professor; Harry waved him to go on. "My brother, Regulas, asked to speak to me. Now that in itself is strange. We haven't spoken since I ran off to James's last year. He sad it was really important I speak to him alone. So I went with him, he took me to what I thought was an empty classroom, where someone, I couldn't see their face, stunned me. When I woke up I was at home with that man there." And Harry knew what went on from there.

"Thank-you Sirius, are you getting out of here soon?"

"I have to stay the night but Madam Pomfrey said I could leave tomorrow."

"Good to hear. I will see you in class then."

The weeks following Halloween were pretty much uneventful. The Marauders were back to normal fairly quickly and showed it through a series of pranks. This consisted of but was not limited to pranking the Slytherin house. It seemed that Regulas Black was at the bunt end of most of these in particular. He went almost the whole day speaking backwards before Professor Flitwick took pity on him. A couple days later he jumped up at breakfast and started hopping around like a frog while singing a show tune. However like most things at Hogwarts things slowly got back to usual. Which with James and Sirius meant only pranks a couple times a week instead of everyday.

In early November Harry introduced Neville to his parents. He was very nervous about meeting them.

"I know what you mean. I was very surprised to see my parents. Think of it this way, you will finally get to see what they are like. Trust me Neville this is an opportunity you don't want to miss." Neville seemed to find his courage after Harry's impromptu speech. They could not tell Frank and Alice why but asked them to humour him and talk with Neville.

Harry was happy to see the bonding between the three of them. Apparently they planned to get together at on a Hogsmeade weekend in December.

"I am positive that these kids get slower every year, what do you think Filius?"

"Oh I don't know about that Minerva, I think you are just complaining because you had second year Hufflepuff's." Harry was enjoying some time away from the students in the staff room.

"Well you would be complaining too if you just spent the last hour explaining why you can't transfigure a rock into a dog as easily as a cat into a fish."

"Why would you want to transfigure a cat into a fish anyway?" Harry had always wanted to question his Transfiguration Professor on this point.

"That's not the point!" It did not look like Harry was going to get his answer.

"How are you finding teaching Harry? I hear that the students simply love your class" Professor Sprout decided to change the subject before the two got into a verbal match.

"I really enjoy it. Most students catch on very fast and are able to bring interesting ideas to share."

"I heard that you set an essay on a prank James Potter and his little gang tried to pull on the first day of lessons."

"Very true, you should have seen what I got back. James went into detail about how each spell was set up and how it works. Then he continued on to explain how he could have made it better so I would no find out next time. Lily Evans described with great detail how immature an inappropriate the prank was and how stupid it was to get caught in the first place."

"Well she is right; there was no reason for those boys to be pranking a new teacher on his first day." Professor McGonagall replied hastily.

"I disagree; it showed everybody that you always have to be aware of your surroundings. It is a very good lesson for a defence class." Harry was very protective of this for some reason. It was probably because it was one of his biggest learned lessons.

"You are just disappointed Minerva, that they didn't use any transfiguration in that prank. All they used were some very good, I may add, charms." Professor Flitwick seemed to like egging the deputy Headmistress on.

"As much as I would like to continue with this enlightening conversation I do have a class of fifth year Ravenclaw's to be teaching next." With that she walked out of the staff room.

"What has her all wound up?" Professor Grey had just walked in as McGonagall stormed out.

"She doesn't like the fact that the Marauders haven't been using transfiguration lately in any of their pranks.

"Well they haven't been using any potions either and you don't see me getting all uptight about it."

"But you didn't have second year Hufflepuff's this morning." Answered Flitwick.

"Very true I had sixth year Ravenclaw's/Slytherin's always a delight to teach." Professor Grey seemed a little upset and continued on, "Harry, may we speak alone for a few minutes?" He looked her in the eye to see if he could get a feeling of what it was about. He could see flashes of anger, guilt and mistrust.

"Of Course Gwenny, let's take a walk shall we?" She led him out o the staff-room and proceeded to walk outside in silence. She walked all the way to Hogsmeade and decided that was not a good place. Harry took her towards the caves where Sirius hid during his fourth year. She seemed quite satisfied that they would not be over heard, the walk also seemed to give her the opportunity to put her thoughts I order. She turned toward him with a determined look in her eye.

"I have something important to tell you. You know how I told you how my family has managed to stay neutral in almost all matters throughout history. I think my parents really believe that to be of pure blood is better. I have a felling that a few of my cousins are faithful followers of You-Know-Who. I don't know what to do, I have been taught all my life to stay out of other people's conflicts. But I have no loyalty to Dumbledore anymore than the Dark Lord. Help me Harry please; I just want to stay out of this altogether." Harry did not know what to say to her. He was a person who had to fight all his life for what he believed in. He had had no choice if he wanted to survive.

"Gwenny, I don't think you will be able to stay out of this. If Voldemort has managed to bewitch, bribe or otherwise convince your family to support his cause, he and his followers will not leave you alone." She seemed very disappointed with his response. "Hey, I will help you if I can, I'll do my best to protect you." This seemed to make her feel a little better.

They made their way back to Hogwarts, it had become fairly dark by now and the full moon was shining brightly. It seemed as though they had missed dinner. Harry would see James, Sirius and Peter going towards the Whomping Willow. He smiled to himself and gave the boys a small wink and continued on his way. He remembered the day that Dumbledore told him the secret of how he could see through invisibility cloaks. He was a little disappointed when he found out however the knowledge seemed to make Dumbledore less mysterious. Apparently it was a tricky charm done on his glasses, but it only worked if you knew someone was there.

Harry and Gwenny bade goodnight and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bow to death Harry. 

"_Ron take Ginny and run, I'll hold them off."_

"_I'm not letter you do this by yourself"_

"_For once in your life just listen to me and run." Ron ran Ginny in his clutches._

_Avada Kedavra! The green light shot out from the yew wand with a phoenix core. Ron fell to the ground. _

The scene seemed to shift.

"Yes my lord the one you want to go after is a mudblood of the name Lily Evans. Eliminate her and it will solve many problems before they start." Harry was feeling extremely happy. Pleased that he had some useful information.

"_Thank-you, you will be rewarded, you may go now." _Harry woke up with a sharp pain in his scar.

The Hogsmeade weekend approached quicker than Harry would have liked. Still he was glad that he was caught up with all his marking and could enjoy the peace of the castle. Neville was supposed to be taking his parents to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Minutes into his musing when flames from behind him erupted.

"Professor Potter, could I ask a favour of you?" Professor Grey had her head sticking out of the fireplace.

"Sure what is it?"

"I now this is short notice but something came up. Could you take my supervision duties at Hogsmeade?"

There went Harry's quiet day to himself.

"Course I will, everything all right?"

"Yes yes, something important just cam up. With that she was gone, but Harry saw a look in her eye that told him that she was not telling him everything.

The streets of Hogsmeade were just as he remembered them. Many of the owners were still around in his time although a little older. He could see James and Sirius in Zonko's, Bellatrix Black walking towards the post office and Snape making his way toward the Three Broomsticks. In the distance he could see some younger students playing on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry made his way over to the Three Broomsticks and found himself an empty table facing the door. In a corner he could see Neville talking with Frank and Alice he was beaming like Harry had never seen before. With a bright flash of light Neville disappeared to what Harry assumed was back home. Alice gave a little scream and Harry went over to comfort her. He told her that everything was all right and that this was expected.

"Will I ever see him again Professor? He seemed like such a nice person?" Harry did not know really how to answer her so he replied that there was a good chance that she would see him again. Not exactly a lie just a stretch of the truth, one of the things that Severus Snape had taught him. It was a little strange to Harry that Frank seemed to accept that a man he was just having a drink with disappeared with a flash of light. But then Harry supposed it could be a common occurrence in the wizarding world.

Harry was sad to see his friend go but knew it was his time to go. He tried to remember what Neville had said when he first arrived about how he was to get home. Love will show you the way; maybe it was just as simple as his parents love for each other. Harry hoped that a similar phenomenonwould send him home as well. Though at the rate James and Lily were going he would be stuck in the past forever.

Then to his surprise he noticed that Lily and James had just walked in together and sat down at the same table. _Well this is an interesting development. Maybe I will get home after all._

Later in the evening Harry made his way down to dinner a quick glance around told him that Grey was not back yet and that Dumbledore looked a little worried.

"Anything the matter Professor?"

"Did she happen to mention anything to you Harry?"

"Just that something came up and that she needed me to take over her supervision duties in Hogsmeade. Although now that you mention it she did look like she was hiding something."

"This is what I have feared, I believe that she is in grave danger and I have no idea where she may be." Harry considered this for a few minutes. He had not had any flashes from Voldemort as of late maybe somehow Malfoy knew about his connection with the Dark Lord. He did not really have an idea where the Potions Professor might be. He doubted that she was with Voldemort. Maybe it really was a family type emergency.

"Maybe you are right Professor, are you going to send someone to look for her?" Harry did not want to admit it to anyone but he was really starting to care for her. Nothing to the point that he was in love with her, but realized that they had become very close friends in his few short months in the past.

"You may leave to look for her now Harry if you'd like, I don't think she has much time left. I will cover your classes this week. I would go myself but I don't want to let anyone know that we are suspicious." Harry was surprised with this move he knew that Dumbledore trusted him more since their blending but he didn't think it was enough for something like this. Or maybe it was that he was hoping that Harry knew more then he let on. In this case he didn't, he had never heard of Gwenny Grey before he was introduced to the teachers.

Harry hoped that this search was not going to be in vain and that he found her alive and well. He left dinner early to prepare for his expedition. He really had no idea where to start; he knew almost nothing about her family.

"Well the easiest place would probably to eliminate Voldemort" He thought aloud to himself. Alone with his improved Occlumency lessons in his sixth year he found that if Voldemort had his defences down he could break into his mind very easily however if Harry concentrated enough and used enough power was subtle he could break in and Voldemort wouldn't be any the wiser.

It took about half an hour for Harry to determine that Gwenny was not in the hands of Voldemort; he breathed a deep sigh and proceeded to Dumbledore's office to get some information on the family. _It's a place to start._

His meeting with the family was a waste of time in his opinion they clearly did not even have a care that Gwenny was missing. He now found himself in a forest similar to that of the Forbidden Forest. An unnatural quiet. Harry was greeted by no animals magical or not. It felt to him as though the forest herself was telling him that there is danger here; leave while you still can. But Harry was on a mission and was not about to let some creepy trees dictate what he could do.

The deeper he went into this nameless forest the more the wind picked up. By the time he arrived at the centre of the forest he could barely keep his feet planted onto the ground.

By now Harry was convinced that there was something else at work here. He stopped walking and the wind died down. As soon as he tried walking in the direction of the centre of the forest again the wind picked up with gale force speeds.

Harry knew it was pointless to keep it up so he quit walking all together to ponder the mystery. He had learned several interesting spells over his years at Hogwarts both in classes and his private lessons. But one of his biggest and hardest learned _lessons _was not to rush into an unfamiliar situation.

_Acentio_. It was an interesting story which led Harry to the discovery of this particular spell it was the middle of Harry's last year at Hogwarts …

Harry walked down toward the now visible house. After knocking on the door he went into the small cabin to take a look. It was very small had only two rooms, kitchen and a bedroom. On the wall of the dinning area of the kitchen was a painting. This picture had a very familiar feel to it.

"Stand and fight you scurvy cur!" There in the picture was Sir Cadgeon with his horse.

"Good day Sir Cadgeon, say any particular reason you're portrait is hanging in a house in the centre of a creepy forest in the middle of nowhere?"

"Of course young knight, why this is my house of course. I have been here since the days of old." Harry did not know what to make of the painting that had once guarded the Gryffindor common room. He always tried to avoid the knight at the best of times and these were far from the best of times.

"Has anyone been by here lately?" He knew it was a long shot but at the moment he had nothing to go on.

"Sure, odd it is, haven't had visitors in years then in the last two days two completely random people com by."

"So what did they look like?"

"The one fellow had black robes, couldn't see his face had a white mask covering it. And accompanying him was the most beautiful lady I've ever seen." Harry heard enough to know he was on the right track.

If they had passed through here the night before Harry knew he had a good chance of catching up. So instead of continuing to keep up the conversation with the crazy love obsessed portrait he continued on the path he created for himself.

It was several hours before Harry picked up the trail again. He approached the campsite of two individuals. One was dressed in black robes and a white mask just like Sir Cadgeon described him, Death Eater robes. The other was Gwenny Grey; she looked unharmed but had a blank look upon her face. Harry waited so he could plot his next move. It had been a hard lesson learned but now he did not rush into unknown situations … well almost never. He still had some of that reckless attitude of his father and that saving-people thing Hermione accused him of so often. But now he thought before he acted – or at least gave a second thought to his first one. If he learned anything it was to never underestimate your enemies, that was Voldemort's biggest mistake and Harry vowed never to make the same one.

He crept behind a tree so he could see what was going on. Neither seemed to be talking. Harry waited until the Death Eater turned his back and shot a stunner at him.

"Well that was easy." Harry made his way toward Gwenny. She seemed like she was in a daze. "Gwen?" Her gaze looked right through him. "Gwenny, it's me Harry can you hear me?" Again she showed no signs of recognition or even if she was aware there was another person with her.

"What have they done to you?" Harry mumbled. He did not want to try anything as he was not a healer and did not want to make it worse.

"Will she be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Harry was now back at Hogwarts trying to get some information out of the school nurse – it was like pulling teeth.

"Yes, yes now everybody out, this patient needs rest!" Harry was about to protest but Dumbledore led him to the Headmasters office.

"Found her in some forest with the man I took into custody. Did you get his name?"

"Yes, he was most forth coming with information after a little influence. His name was Antares Crux and he had some interesting intelligence.

"He is under the impression that there another time traveller here from the future." Harry realized then that he had not told Dumbledore about Malfoy or his plot to kill his mother.

"Oh right, that was the reason Neville came, guess I forgot to mention it." Dumbledore just gazed at him through his half-moon glasses. "Sorry?"

"Just tell me what you can" It did not matter what time you were in Albus Dumbledore was still Albus Dumbledore. Harry proceeded to tell the younger Headmaster about Draco Malfoy's plot in the past. Although Harry did not have all the information he told the Headmaster all he could.

"Very well, I'll keep an eye on the situation. Why don't you get some rest, it has been a tiring week for the both of us" Harry could just imagine Dumbledore teaching defence to a bunch of pranksters and bookworms.

"Yes sir, good night." Harry's night was not very pleasant, plagued with nightmares of the past and flashes of the current Voldemort plans, he had a very restless sleep. When he awoke in the morning he remembered nothing of importance.

It was Christmas morning before Harry was able to visit Gwen. He had bought her some Honeydukes chocolate and conjured some flowers.

"They're very nice Harry thank-you." She looked very appreciative but would not look Harry in the eyes and when he questioned her on what happened she refused to say anything more.

After the holidays almost everything was back to normal. Professor Grey was still not talking to Harry but he did not really care at this point. He figured that she would come to him on her own time and he was not going to chase after nobody.

"Professor Potter am I doing this right?" It was the end of a particularly hard day.

"Jab it a little harder, very nice." He was just finishing a fourth year Slytherin class. When the class was over he prepared himself for a long night of marking assignments.

"We're here professor and may I say you're looking extremely well this fine evening." Sirius Black made his entrance into the classroom. Harry forgot he had given both Sirius and James detention after he found them goofing off during a particular important lesson on ministry laws on defending yourself. No matter, the detention had been prepared in advanced.

"Right, here is what you guys will be doing we are going to be visiting one of my memories to further you education. Harry took out his pensieve and a tube which contained a slightly altered version of his trail during his fifth year.

James looked a little apprehensive but Sirius had a blank look on his face.

"Now, stick your head into the pensieve and I'll see you there." Harry followed the two boys into the pensieve and found himself down the alleyway between Mangnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Ahead he could see himself and Dudley having their little chat.

"Who is that professor?"

"That's my muggle cousin bit of a buffoon, keep watching the good stuff is coming up" Everything went dark and as the younger Harry fought the pain of dementors the older Harry watched the expressions on the boys' faces'. A feeble attempt at his patronus then out of his wand appeared Prongs.

"Whoa; Prongs"

"Later Sirius" Uh_ oh, forgot to change the appearance of Prongs a little_. Harry thought to himself. He would have to come up with an answer later. They watched as Mrs. Figg approached Harry and they followed him to Privet Drive. They followed them into the house.

"I still don't understand this Professor"

"Just wait a moment Sirius the important part of the scene is coming up."

"But…"

"Listen"

'OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" Both James and Sirius moved over to the younger Harry so they could read the ministry letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. _

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwar4ts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Stature of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Malfalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"But Sir they couldn't possibly expel you for that you were just trying to protect yourself and your cousin."

"We know that but keep watching for a few more minutes and I'll try and answer some of your questions. I knew very little of wizard law so I had no idea what to expect and had to rely on the advice of others. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight at any rate." Then the second letter from Arthur Weasley arrived.

_Harry_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

Where Arthur Weasley's name should have been was blurred out.

"Who was that from?"

"That is from my best mates father, he worked at the ministry."

"Why was Dumbledore personally seeing that you stayed in school?"

"Oh I'm sure he does that for al of his students." Answered Harry evasively. Harry let himself lost in the memory. He was still surprised how much his aunt hid her knowledge of the magical world.

'Enough – effing – owls,' muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised it decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wait until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries. _

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Well that figures first they tell you you're expelled then, you're not can't they make up their minds?" Sirius blurted out.

"Yes well now you are starting to understand why understanding the law and your rights are important. Without Dumbledore's help I would have been in real trouble. I was ready to run away and take matters into my own hands before that last letter." The scene ended and they found themselves back in Harry's office. "I have one more memory to show you. The trial I had to attend to; after you." After both James and Sirius entered the pensive Harry followed. It had been very difficult for him to modify this memory. The names of people, their faces. Minister fudge kind of looked like a fuzzy blur. It would not do to have a person who just recently graduated as the Minister for Magic. Fortunately he had managed to change a few faces and names.

"Wow professor I thought this was suppose to be a hearing not a trial." Sirius asked.

"Yes well I always was a little different." Answered Harry.

'You're late.'

'Sorry,' said Harry nervously. 'I – I didn't know the time had been changed.'

'that is not the Wizengamot's fault,' said the voice. 'An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat.

The tree of them made their way to where the younger Harry was sitting. 'Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,' said Fudge in a ringing voice, 'into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." The scene blurred a little then continued.

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore." The scene continued to its conclusion as once again they found themselves in Harry's office.

"If Dumbledore hadn't been there for me I don't know what would have happened. A good understanding will get you out of trouble and knowing you two that might come in handy. This is why it is important to pay attention in my classes it my help you later in life or tomorrow. Any questions?"

"No professor I think you basically covered everything come on James lets go. James however looked distracted and had not said a word sine the appearance of Prongs. Then he looked at Harry with a pointed face and asked, "Just who are you?" And with that left the room leaving a stunned Sirius and worried Harry.


End file.
